Torment
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam's boyfriend is tormenting his best friends boyfriend on camera, and there's nothing he can do about it. Slash, Adam/Jericho, mentions of Junk, ONESHOT.


**A birthday fic for the lovely, wonderful and talented Lady Dragonsblood. Hope you have a wonderful day and that you enjoy your present!**

* * *

"You know that you're going to be in trouble if this keeps up?" Adam asked from where he sat in front of the mirror. He glanced up at his boyfriend through the mirror, never stopping the movement of his hairbrush through his growing hair. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get why you do that," he reminded the other Canadian. "It's not like its long enough to need brushing." Adam rolled his eyes and dropped the hairbrush on the dressing table.

"It doesn't matter," he snapped. "But neither will the fact that you're my boyfriend if you keep acting like an ass towards Punk." Chris smirked and stepped up to press a soft kiss to the top of Adams head.

"What are you gonna do, cut me off for tormenting poor little Punky?" Adam scowled at him through the mirror.

"If you don't cut it out then Jeff's gonna kick your ass," he warned the other man. "And honestly, I'm not sure that I'd try to stop him." Chris raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip on Adam's shoulders.

"You would really let Rainbow kick my ass?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's not like I could physically stop it!" Adam exclaimed. "Jeff may be my best friend but if I tried to get in the way of him being all white knight and protective of his wife." He sniggered and tried to fluff his hair out, before huffing and pouting up at Chris.

"Why is it taking so long to grow back Chrissy?" he asked. His boyfriend laughed and ruffled his hair lightly, before he moved back to the bed, stretching out on it.

"It's been a week Addy," he teased. "And it's your own fault, wearing those stupid knit caps of yours." Adam frowned and crossed the room, straddling Chris's hips and leaning down to rest his hands on the elder mans chest.

"You didn't have a problem with them last month," he argued. Chris raised an eyebrow, and reached out to rest his palms on Adams hips to steady his younger boyfriend.

"I hated them since the day you started wearing them," he chuckled. "Couldn't you tell be the way I always took them off you when you wore them?" Adam huffed.

"You always tried to get sex out of me when you did that!" he complained. "I thought you just wanted to grab my hair."

"And now I can't, because of those stupid hats," Chris pointed out, chuckling when Adam slapped his chest.

* * *

"Are you planning to do something about him?" Jeff asked, glancing over at Adam. The blonde sighed as they watched Chris pull yet another stunt on Punk via the television in Adam and Chris's hotel room, chuckling softly as Jeff threw popcorn at the screen.

"He won't listen to me," Adam sighed, shifting and draping his feet in Jeff's lap. "Says that it's none of my business." Jeff snorted and tossed a piece of popcorn at Adam's head, laughing when the blonde huffed and kicked his thigh lightly.

"At least all of this will be over when my baby kicks Chris's ass at Extreme Rules," Jeff admitted softly.

"No way!" Adam exclaimed. "Chris is so going to beat Punk!" Jeff frowned playfully, and tossed a handful of popcorn at his blonde friend. Adam squealed and scooped up a handful of his own popcorn, tossing it straight back at the American.

"Game on," Jeff smirked.

* * *

"Adam?" Chris called as he came into the hotel suite that night. He stepped over the popcorn in the living room carefully, shaking his head at the childishness of Adam and Jeff before heading towards their bedroom. He'd only just managed to avoid Jeff as he came into the lobby, especially since the younger man was distracted by the sight of Punk stumbling into the hotel. He wasn't proud of what Creative was making him do, and if he had a choice in the matter he'd stop it immediately, but he didn't. So he was just trying to survive the next few weeks, and then he could go back to being ignored by Jeff.

"Babe are you in here?" the Canadian called again, starting to get worried. Stepping into the bedroom he burst into laughter, the sight of Adam bound and gagged to the chair in front of the bed too much for him.

"Adam when will you learn?" he laughed, removing the tie that Jeff had tied around his boyfriends mouth.

"I didn't even do anything wrong this time!" Adam exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder as Chris started on the bindings restricting his wrists, and holding him to the chair. Chris smirked as he noticed the way Jeff had bound Adam's wrists, not really listening to his boyfriend. The crafty American had tied Adams wrists together, and then tied his wrists to the chair with a separate binding.

"Really?" he asked absently before he used the rope tied around Adams wrists to pull his younger boyfriend up, and started guiding Adam towards the bed. "Where did Jeff get rope?"

"It's Jeff, who knows?" Adam pointed out. "What are you doing?" Chris smirked to himself before he pushed his Adam onto his stomach and tugged his boyfriend's jeans down a little.

"You managed to get tied up by Jeff yet again," he scolded. "You've been a brat lately. And you obviously need a punishment." Adam scoffed and wiggled his ass, oblivious to the discomfort it was causing Chris.

"You're the brat who needs punishing!" he snapped. "You've been tormenting Punk…OW!" Chris laughed and slapped Adam's ass again, knowing that for all the protesting the younger blonde was doing he loved having his ass played with. Whether it was being spanked or being fucked, Adam loved having Chris's hands on his ass. Despite himself Adam moaned, bucking back into Chris's touch. Smirking, the elder man tugged Adam up and stripped both of them, pushing Adam onto the bed gently.

"Untie me Christopher," Adam warned, using the tone that always meant 'if you don't do as I say you're not getting in my ass tonight'. Chris rolled his eyes but untied Adam anyway. It was too much work to get Adam to change his mind, and right now all he wanted was to be buried balls-deep in the younger blonde's ass. The second he was free Adam crawled up the bed and flipped onto his back, placing his feet flat on the bed, knees bent and legs spread. Chris groaned and reached out for the lube in the bedside table, slicking his fingers and pressing one finger inside Adam's pucker, grinning when Adam groaned low in his throat in response.

"Feels good…" Adam muttered, arching his back. Considering it for a moment, Chris shrugged to himself and leant down to lick a stripe over Adam's pucker, revelling in the surprised squeak that Adam let out.

"Chris!" he cried out as the elder man pressed not only his tongue inside him but a second finger, using all three to stretch him out.

"Oh god…oh god…" Adam whispered, his fingers clenching in Chris's short hair. "More Chrissy…more…fuck me…please…" Chris pulled back and slicked up his cock, powerless to deny his baby.

"Mhm…" Adam moaned when Chris claimed his mouth, the elder blonde lining his cock up with Adam's hole and pressing in slowly, letting the younger man feel every inch of him as it entered his tight hole. Chris bottomed out and held still for a moment, letting Adam adjust before he began to thrust.

Adam whimpered and cried out, his arms wrapping around Chris's neck before he began to buck his hips in time with his boyfriends thrusts, his legs coming up to wrap around Chris's hips. Chris growled possessively into Adam's mouth, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic as he chased his climax. One of his hands came up to wrap around Adam's cock, jerking it in opposite rhythm with his thrusts.

"CHRIS!" Adam screamed loudly, his back arching off the bed as he came, heels digging into Chris's back. The elder man growled fiercely as he thrust twice more before he exploded deep inside Adam, biting down on the younger man's shoulder possessively.

"Damn Chris…" Adam panted, running his hands up and down Chris's back when the elder man collapsed on top of him. Chris chuckled against his shoulder before groaning as he rolled to the side, pulling out of Adam as he did so. Adam whined lowly before he rolled over and rested his head on Chris's chest, almost purring when Chris began to rub his back lightly, soothing him into sleep.

"Night Chrissy," he yawned, letting his eyes fall closed as Chris leant down to kiss the top of his head lightly. They could shower in the morning.


End file.
